The Tournament
by Zhiole
Summary: EragonMurtagh Story. Warnings: Incest, Slash, MMRelationship, Fluff so far. Rated M for...sex. Summary: Eragon and Murtagh are a couple, but don't tell anyone. What happens if Eragon shall marry someone else? Further informations inside. Please R&R. Thx.
1. Chapter 1

Title: The Tournament  
Author: Zhiole  
Fandom: Eragon/Inheritance  
Disclaimer: Not mine, I make no money with it  
Beta: / (Someone who wants to?)  
Language: English  
Pairing: Eragon/Murtagh (main), mentions of Arya/Nasuada  
Warnings: Slash, M/M-Relationship, Femslash, F/F-Relationship, Incest, Angst, Sex, Fighting, Swearing, Smut, Fluff, Cuddling  
Rating: From G to NC-17 for (mild) violence, sex and language  
Short summary: Eragon and Murtagh are together, but hide their relationship to the Varden. But when Ajihad wants Eragon to marry Nasuada, he hasn't the courage to tell them about his lover. Instead, he arranges a Tournament, and the winner will become his wife(/husband). Murtagh is angry, but has to fight for his love and for it's survival.  
Author's comment 1: This fic was requested/suggested by DanielSky who wanted a fic where Murtagh and Eragon have to stand side by side as couple, with lots of „cuddling, loving, etc". I hope you all will like it.  
Author's comment 2: This fic is also some kind of symbol for me. It's a) the first fiction which is longer than a one-shot that I've written, and b) it's the first fic that I do because of a suggestion and not because I had the idea. It also shows how much comments can affect me and my work: I've already written the sequels to my first fic about Eragon, „Trying to Forget" because a few people wanted me to write these sequels. Otherwise, they wouldn't exist. And I'm planning on writing a sequel to „Midnight Harmony", also because it was requested. I want to thank my dear reviewers with this fic! You give me the power to write this stuff and help me to write better fanfictions! hugs them Enjoy!  
A/N: There will always be an overview for the warning of every chapter!  


Chapter 1: Awakening  
Rating: NC-17 for M/M-Sex  
Words: (about) 1825

It was early morning, and the first few rays of sunlight creaped over the country, slowly waking the people and telling them to get up and work or do whatever they were supposed to do. On the fields, the first few farmers appeared, chatting and laughing. A few kids ran through the empty streets, waking up the neighboorhood by playing loudly. In the houses of the richer families, the butlers got up and woke the rest of the house. The bakers already baked breads, because since Galbatorix' death, the request for fresh bread and cake was greater than ever.

In the chambers of Eragon, it was still quiet, the owner of the chambers lying in his bed and snoring softly. A black coat, carelessly thrown over a shoulder a few hours ago, hid the blonde and other one who laid within his bed, known by the name Murtagh, from the sunlight.

Both were barely covered by the white linen-covers, which Murtagh had pulled over them before they fell asleep after showing their love for each other. While Eragon had barely moved in the night – he still had his head laid in a very unhealty position, still drooled on his favourite pillow and had his right arm and leg thrown over Murtagh – but the raven-haired had tossed and turned the whole night, accidently slapped and kicked the blonde a few times and also nearly fallen out of bed four or five times. Now he was hugging his pillow to death, had the covers caught between his legs and his head hanging out of the bed, so the blood ran into it but had no chance running back in the rest of his body.

A loud scream that sounded like „GEEEET UUUUPP!!! IT'S MOOORRNIIIING AAAALREAAAADYYYY!" and came from Nasuada – who was a morning-type an up for two hours now – finally woke the two boys, or at least one of them. Eragon blinked a few times, wondered why his pillow was so wet and raised his head, then his upper body and finally sat up. His hair pointed in very kind of direction and his eyes were tiny and glassy. He rubbed them and stared at Murtagh, who hadn't moved. He grinned and poked his lover a few times, until said one made a growling sound in the back of his throat.

"Stopit, don't wanna to gettup..." he mumbled, which should probably mean "Stop it, I don't want to get up..." Eragon laughed and poked Murtagh again, only this time, the raven-haired caught his hand and pulled the blond on top of him, while raising his head and blinking slowly. Eragon smiled and held his lover's head up whilst kissing his chest. Murtagh moaned quietly and grinned. "You look like you ran into a lightning, Eragon..."

"And you look like you laid like this for too long. You're all red in your face." He kissed Murtagh again, this time on his nose. With another unexpected movement from the raven-haired, said one flipped the two over and pinned the blond beneath him. "Well, maybe you can help me to make it move somewhere...lower..." Murtagh whispered and kissed Eragon passionately. When they broke the kiss again, he thrusted his hips softly, which caused the blonde to moan. "I would love to...help you..." he said, pulling Murtagh's head down for another breath-taking kiss.

This kiss lasted longer and wasn't as passionate as the last one, it was sweeter and somewhat softer. Loving. When Eragon broke the kiss again, Murtagh went to kiss Eragons cheek, to his ear, on which he nibbled a few seconds and then moved lower, towards the blonde's neck. Eragon squirmed and sighed, his fingers digging in Murtagh's back.

"Murtagh...stop teasing...they'll soon...ahhh...come and...get us...ohh..." he huffed, because Murtagh had already left his neck – which was now covered with a(nother) purple lovemark – and had begun to tease his left nipple, biting and sucking it until it became hard. He looked up and grinned again. "You are way to impatient, love. You know I love teasing you." At that comment, Eragon raised his head and glared at Murtagh. "Stop with that speech, Murtagh! 90 of the day, I'd love to be teased and caressed, but I don't want to lie here with a hard-on when Nasuada ,or even worse one of the dwarves, comes to wake us up! So do me already!" he demanded, shoving Murtagh off of him and then grinning wickedly. "Or should I do it on my own?"

Murtagh pushed him back down. "90 of the day? Well, maybe I should try it a little more often?" he said while he grabed the bottle of oil next to the bed, pouring some on his fingers. Eragon licked his lips and spread his legs. "Do whatever you want to whenever you want to. But now do me!" he said, throwing his head back and moaning softly.

Slowly, Murtagh crawled back towards Eragon, resting between the blonde's legs. Carefully, he let his fingers slide between Eragon's asscheeks, searching the opening there. When he found it, he quickly entered it with one finger. Eragon hissed, even after this wasn't the first time they were doing this. It almost seemed like a protection he couldn't loose, a shield he couldn't pull down. "Relax, Eragon, you need to relax..." Murtagh whispered, while trusting his finger in and out very carefully.

Eragon hissed "I know. You keep...telling me!" he tried to sound annoyed, but on the way from his brain to his mouth it became pained. Murtagh leaned over Eragon and kissed him again, only stopping to take a breath and whisper calming words of love and affection. It helped, just as it always did, and finally Murtagh was able to add a second finger and then a third.

His own need and impatience had become greater and greater whilst the progress, and when he felt Eragon relax against his touch and trust his hips towards the fingers, he wasted no more time; Quickly, he withdrew from Eragon, who hissed again and spread his legs wider, knowing what was about to come. Murtagh grabbed the bottle again and poured a great amount of the oil over his own erection. It cooled him a little, which was helpful, because only staring at the blond – sweat covered his body, his blond hair hang into the intense blue eyes, the lips were opened and shining with saliva, and his legs were parted deliciously wide – almost pushed him over the edge.

He poured the last bit of oil over his hand and coated Eragon's hole with it, because he knew the preparation was too quick, and Eragon would be in pain if he didn't lubricate him well. And after doing it, he crept back between Eragons legs, laid down, guided his manhood to the blonde's entrance and finally – finally! - pushed in, carefully. He leaned over the younger boy, who hooked his legs around Murtagh's slender hips and tried to pull him into him.

"I...I love you...Eragon...I love you so much..." Murtagh moaned, ignoring Eragon's actions and holding the slow pace. The blonde tossed his head and gripped the sheets. "Speed up, Murtagh...please...I...I can't hold on...I'm going to-" with a quick trust, Murtagh settled himself within Eragon, gasping at the tight fit Eragon had on his cock. Eragon cried out softly, in pain as in pleasure. Murtagh had brushed his sweet-spot, but that wasn't enough to make his muscles loose their spasming, to loose the shields. He bit his lip and breathed slowly, trying to will the pain away.

Murtagh had stopped and looked down onto the blonde, massaging his head and kissing the blonde softly, on the nose, the forehead, the cheeks, the lips. He took his time, knowing it would make the pleasure grow for both of them. He also remembered the hickey he had left on Eragon a few minutes ago, and decided to create another one, next to the first. While he sucked on the skin, he felt Eragon calming down, and when he breathed against the reddened skin, and then even blew some air against it, he felt Eragon shiver and a moan left the swollen lips.

Murtagh didn't waste his time. He trusted into the blonde beneath him, hard. Once, twice, three times. Eragon sighed and moaned, trying to hold his eyes open. Murtagh lifted himself on his hands, which gave him more power for his trusts. The blonde's eyes fluttered shut, the emotions and sensations were just too much for him to bear. He hooked his legs tighter around his lover and burried his hands within the raven hair of the dominant one, who lowered his head and kissed Eragon sloppily.

After some time had passed, Murtagh suddenly stoped trusting, just as Eragon was about to reach orgasm. With all the power that was left within him, he raised his head and an eyebrow. Murtagh smirked, changed his position slightly and did a long, sweet, slow, languid trust forward. His cock didn't go all the way in, but he hit Eragon's special spot dead on. A scream was ripped from Eragon's mouth, full of lust, desire and pleasure, but Murtagh quickly closed his mouth over Eragons, silencing him.

He did another trust, this time a bit harder and faster. The next trust was a bit faster and harder, too, and so he quickened his trusts slowly, until they were hard and fast and uncontrolled. Animalistic. Powerful. Eragon had given up screaming at that time, his mouth hang open – Murtagh had already stopped kissing him, he had his own head thrown back and moaned while he trusted deep and deeper - and his eyes were shut while the sensations slowly overpowered him. He felt his release comming, and he hadn't the power to stop it. "M...Murt...Murtagh...oh my...I'm going...I'm going to cum...oh...Murtagh..." he moaned, and it almost felt like his brain left him with his words, leaving him numb and helpless. Murtagh looked down at him, smiling lovingly. "Then come...for me...Eragon..."

And he did. Endless, spurt after spurt. White light covered his eyes and his thoughts, everything became white and hot and beautiful. The blonde barely felt his muscles contracting and Murtagh hissing a "I love...you!" before he came to. His seed felt like pure energy that flooded his passage, another fantastic sensation amongst the hundrets and hundrets of what he already felt, right now.

Murtagh collapsed onto Eragon, both of them shuddering and breathing heavily.Their hearts raced and burned from it. After a few minutes, the shaking subsided a little, both souls finding back into reality. Eragon lifted his arms, which had fallen next to his body while he was caught within his orgasm, and hugged Murtagh to him, stroking the older boy's hair and breathing in his scent. "I love you too...Murtagh..."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Beginning of a normal day  
Warnings: Smut, Fluff, Slash, Kissing, Cuddling, Playing, Hunting (sort of)  
Words: 1584  
A/N: I'm no native-speaker. And I didn't find a beta-reader yet. So if you find mistakes, write me a message, I'll correct them. But don't just say "Your english sucks" or something like that. If anyone is interested in beta-reading my stories, please also send me a message. Thanks for reading.  


After Eragon and Murtagh had finally found the courage to get up and bath quickly, they dressed and got ready to eat breakfast. For today, they had planned to take Saphira with them and fly to the nearest forrest. There, they wanted to hunt and then eat breakfast. After that, they would go swimming in the lake, go hunting again, maybe take a little nap and then eat lunch. After that, they would play with their dragons and relax, until the dawn came. They would sit together in the forrest or maybe fly towards it, and then return to the Varden.

"I'm a little suprised..." Eragon muttered, while he put on his trousers – which Murtagh eyed hungrily – and searched his shirt. "What do you mean?" Murtagh asked. He had already dressed and began to pack the food and weapons they would need on their hunt in a bag. "I mean the fact that Nasuada didn't try to wake us up already. You remember when I needed four minutes more than usual?" Eragon groaned at that thought, but the raven-haired, older boy just laughed loudly. "I remember! She brought the whole guard with her! She thought Galbatorix had you captured or something! Man, it was hilarious, seeing her breaking up your door and you just standing there with your trousers on!" He laughed and then tried to finish the sentence. "That...that was really...a heroic...moment!" he gasped.

Eragon had blushed so hard his face had turned red at that time, and he tried to hid that by putting on his shirt – he finally found it under the bed – and just saying. "You are the one to talk...Shall I retell you how she thought you had drowned in the lake? And she tried to rescue you?" This time, it was Murtagh's turn to blush. "C'mon, that's an old story...you already had so much fun with telling it Saphira, Thorn, even after they saw it with their own eyes-" "-and laughed their asses off..." "- and your guards, the children playing outside, your pillow,-" "Wait, one second!" Eragon requested, raising a finger and an eyebrow. "What do you mean with "your pillow"?" "You're talking when you sleep, silly!" Murtagh said, slightly poking Eragon in the ribs. "Besides drooling, snoring, kicking and growling, of course!" the raven-haired finished.

"Grr!" Eragon said, reaching for his pillow and tossing it at Murtagh, who caught it and threw it back at his lover. Said one tumbled backwards, on the bed, and Murtagh used the golden opportunity to pin him down and poke him until Eragon began laughing hysterically. "Stop it! Murtagh, go off of me! That's tickling, c'mon! What if Nasuada sees us? Murtagh, stop it!" he giggled. Finally, after a few minutes, Murtagh released the blonde and pulled him up. He kissed him softly before saying. "Get dressed, Eragon. I want to go within the next hour."

About 20 minutes later...

Finally, Eragon had found and packed all the things he and Murtagh would need today: Two bows, Za'roc, arrows, bread and apples to eat, water, some wine, a few other fruits and some clothes to change and a few blankets. He couldn't remember how he managed to put all that stuff in two big bags, but he was more than proud to have done so.

Murtagh was already finished with his own things and waited for Eragon impatiently. "Eragon, you are the laziest and slowest Shadeslayer I have even seen! How many minutes does it take you to take a step? Five? Ten?" he teased, grinning. Eragon pouted and just said "I have so many more things to pack than you, that takes a while! And as long as the bags aren't on Saphiras back, I have to carry them myself, which makes me slow!" he argued.

Murtagh shook his head and turned around, only to find Saphira landing behind him. Her saphire scales looked mystic and beautiful in the bright sunlight, and the atmosphere around her was calming and warm. It seemed like she took all her riders feelings within her and gave it back to the world. She bowed her head a little before lying down and making it possible for Eragon and Murtagh to climb on her back, with their bags.

When the two young mean finally sat in the saddle, she raised to her legs and took a look at the two.

"You two are gleaming with love, little one. I never thought you two would be so happy." she said to Eragon, who just smiled.

"Eragon!" that was Nasuada's voice. Eragon turned his head around, watching the beautiful woman making her way towards Saphira. "Where are you two going?" she asked, a slight frown on her forehead. "We want to go hunting in the forrest. It will take until the evening, but we'll be back before the moon appears on the sky, I think." Eragon said. Nasuada didn't seem to like that answer.

"Hunting? Why? We've enogh meat here, you can eat as much as you want to." she said. Eragon laughed and leant down. "But that's not the same as hunting it on your own!" he explained. And, as if commanded, Saphira raised herself from the ground completely that moment, flying away, leaving a worried Nasuada behind.

Their flight towards the forrest wasn't very interesting for anyone of the three. Since Galbatorix' death, traveling became a lot safer than before, the only things that were dangerous were bandits, the wild animals, the stony ways and the weather.

So Eragon and Murtagh were beyond suprised when they saw big, dark clouds appearing at the sky, next to the forrest they were flying to. "Oh no." Eragon whined, turning around to face Murtagh, who's expression would have let little children run away. Screaming. The darkhaired eyed the horizon and the big clouds. "I hope they aren't going to stay there. That's exactly where we are going to fly to." he stated. Eragon rolled his eyes. "Yes, obviously." he said, sounding annoyed. But when Murtagh eyed the blonde, he began grinning and blinked with his eye. "They won't, Murtagh. I'm sure they won't. And, I mean, we still have the Ancient Language, don't we?"

Murtagh gave Eragon a tiny smile, before letting his eyes wander back to the dark clouds. A first thunder was heard. "We should land in a few miles and walk the rest of the way. It's too dangerous to fly that far. Even for me." Saphira said, lowering towards the earth. Eragon told Murtagh about Saphira's plan, who agreed with her. A few minutes later, they landed. It wouldn't take long to reach the forrest, so the dragon let the boys sit on her back and walked towards the trees.

Eragon and Murtagh got a little tired while Saphira walked. The slow, rythmic steps and the slight rocking was calming after a long flight with more or less cold wind. And besides, the two hadn't slept that much at night. But when the blue dragon sensed her rider becoming tired, she changed the speed. Sometimes, she was running, sometimes she walked very slowly. And if the boys become too tired, she made a hard stop, which made Eragon landing on his stomach once.

But after nearly 15 minutes, they finally arrived at the forrest. And the clouds had wandered towards the other direction, so the sun shone down on the trees once again. Eragon grinned widely and felt Murtagh bending down, giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. "Seems like your sunny mind made them go away." the dark-haired, young man said. Eragon laughed and jumped from Saphiras back. "If you think so..." he simply said, still grinning. He suddenly ran towards the trees, raising up his arms. "Freedom!" he shouted and then laughed again.

Saphira shook her head, while Murtagh jumped from her back, too. It was fascinating. Sometimes, Eragon seemed to be an adult, a hero, a leader, a warrior. Aged, matured, serious. He was able to decide what was best, how to act, what to say. And he was able to stay calm. But just seconds after, he totally changed, became childish, almost crazy, had lots of power and just followed his heart and his feelings. He was totally outer control. It was almost as if he had a split personality; On one side the adult Eragon, who was political, wise and brave, but didn't loose his temper and was calm. And on the other side, there was the child, the playful, free and happy young boy he met years ago.

Eragon would never loose both sides. They would stay within him. One created by the war, one by his loving family. And brought back again by his lover. Murtagh smiled and went after Eragon, who waited for the older one. "C'mon! How can you be that lazy and serious, Murtagh?! And Saphira, when did you become an old lady?! We wanted to have some fun today, not walking around like the old people!" he laughed. A second later, his laughing stoped.

Saphira and Murtagh looked suprised, then eyed each other, grinned, and looked back at Eragon. He could hear the both saying something; Murtagh with his mouth, Saphira with her mind.

"Old?"

And Eragon ran, Murtagh and Saphira chasing after him. "How do you dare to call me old?!" Murtagh shouted and laughed as he saw Eragon running a bit faster. This was going to be another funny, totally normal day.

TBC...


End file.
